Vocaloid
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Ici je mettrais tous mes Os de Vocaloid ;) Ils seront essentiellement sur Rin ou/et Len Kagamine Mais aussi sur d'autre
1. Chapter 1: Rin

Rin ne sait pas quoi choisir… Cette petite robe légère, blanche avec la dentelle … Ou bien ce short rose et ce débardeur noir à bretelle… Allez, va pour la deuxième option. Elle enfile ses ballerines, se coiffe les cheveux et les noues en deux petites couettes. Elle doit être parfaite pour son premier rendez-vous.

- Tu vas où ?

Une voix familière qui fait d'abord sursauter Rin. Elle se retourne pour découvrir son frère, Len, encore en pyjama et mal réveillé.

- Chez une amie. Répondit Rin.

- Chez Gumi ? Demanda Len, visiblement intéressé.

- Euh… Non… Chez… Miku…

- Ah. Dit Len, visiblement déçu.

Rin sort et envoie un sms à sa meilleure amie pour lui expliquer sa situation. Miku lui répond rapidement d'un ''ok, je te couvre.'' Rin, rassurée, s'aperçoit qu'elle a oublié sa veste. Elle rentre de nouveau dans l'appartement qu'elle occupe seule avec son frère. Elle prend sa veste en jean et sort précipitamment de peur que son frère ne lui soumette de nouveau un interrogatoire.

Lorsqu'elle sort de l'appartement, elle s'aperçoit qu'il pleut. ''Je ne peux pas me permettre de venir mouillée…'' De nouveau, elle remonte les escaliers, l'appartement étant au cinquième étage. Essoufflée, les jambes tremblantes, elle ouvre la porte et saisit un parapluie transparent.

Elle sort de l'appartement. Il est 10h40. Elle a cinq minutes pour arriver à l'autre bout de la ville. Il n'y a pas de bus avant un quart d'heure. Elle doit courir sous la pluie. Alors elle court, parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas arriver en retard à son premier rendez-vous.

Pendant qu'elle court, elle pense à ce qu'il se passera une fois qu'il sera là, en face d'elle. Elle sourit, elle glisse, elle tombe. Elle ne se mouille pas mais ses genoux sont écorchés.

- Zut. Grogne-t-elle.

Elle n'a plus le temps de faire machine arrière, elle court encore plus vite, vérifiant à chaque pas que rien ne la fera glisser de nouveau, que rien ne l'empêchera d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous.

Elle arrive, il est onze heure pile. Elle est en retard. En bus, elle l'aurait moins été. Elle soupire. Sur le banc où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, un petit paquet rose. Une étiquette sur le côté avec écrit ''pour Rin''

Excité comme une puce, Rin dévore le paquet des yeux. Elle l'ouvre lentement, détachant le petit nœud, écartant le papier. Elle ouvre enfin la petite boîte. Dedans, rien d'autre qu'un petit papier. Rin, encore plus curieuse, le délit et lit : '' tu croies vraiment à tout ce qu'on te dit ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine, qui veut de toi ? Tu t'es embêtée pour rien, je ne viendrai pas, jamais. ''

Rin laisse échapper une larme et pour ne pas montrer sa découverte elle refait l'emballage, le paquet et le repose sur le banc. Elle court pour rentrer chez elle. Quand l'idiot verra le paquet, toujours placé sur le banc, il pensera qu'elle n'est pas venue.

La seule différence entre le paquet d'origine et celui que Rin a replacé, c'est une petite goutte d'eau sur le papier contenant le mot. Une petite larme, une preuve de son amour, de sa déception, de sa future vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2: Len

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un second OS sur Len, bon il n'y a pas encore vraiment de romance... etc... Mais je vais m'y mettre. Cet Os est donc un peu plus long que le précédent mais le style d'écriture est à peu près le même... Je vais essayer de faire une histoire un peu plus gaie la prochaine fois. **

**Once upon a time, a little dancer**

Je venais la voir chaque jour. Chaque soir plutôt. Elle me ressemblait. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même air triste et déprimé. Dès le premier regard, elle m'avait plu… Elle avait su m'ensorceler, me donner une raison de vivre.

Chaque soir, je la regardais, émerveillé, effectuer sur la scène des figures plus impressionnantes que les autres. Cette danseuse se produisait chaque soir au même cabaret. Même lorsque j'étais malade je venais la voir.

J'ai déjà essayé de l'approcher mais… Jamais elle n'a voulu me parler. Elle hoche juste la tête et part en courant. Comme si elle était muette. Sur scène, on dirait une poupée de chiffon, à l'extérieur, la poupée si fragile se brise. J'ai peur pour elle, je voudrais pouvoir la protéger… Si seulement elle m'en donnait l'occasion…

Je rentre donc pour la, je-ne-sais-plus-trop-combientième fois dans cette pièce. Je m'assois au premier rang. Comme toujours, à la fin du spectacle, je lui tendrais une rose bleue. Les lumières s'allument. La scène s'éclaire de cette lueur féérique, je suis déjà subjugué. Mais le charme s'arrête lorsqu'une danseuse aux cheveux turquoise commença à danser.

Je suis pris d'un doute, que je chasse rapidement : peut-être se produira-t-elle dans la deuxième partie. Je regarde avec lassitude le spectacle. Les lumières s'éteignent. C'est terminé ? Déjà ? Mais, et ma petite danseuse ?

Je n'ai qu'une seule solution : m'adresser au patron, chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. Il se trouve au fond de la salle, les bars croisé sur son torse. Il est grand et avait de long cheveux violet ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur, en gros : il était très efféminé. Il me fixe bizarrement.

- Bonjour. C'est vous le propriétaire.

- Ouais. Tu veux quoi ?

- J'aimerais… Savoir où est la danseuse qui…

- C'est marrant, tu vois, cette question on me la posé deux trois fois aujourd'hui, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de te répondre, gamin. Alors rentre chez toi.

- Combien il vous faut ?

- Y n'a pas de prix. Je ne veux pas. On m'a demandé de rien dire. La vie personnel de celle que j'emploi ne regarde qu'elle.

- Il faut absolument que je le sache. Je riposte.

- Écoute petit, tu ferais mieux de te casser, le coin n'est pas sûr pour un gamin comme toi. En plus je ne t'ai jamais vu consommer.

- Merci quand même. Je réponds, frustré.

La danseuse d'aujourd'hui, elle aussi est jolie… Elle me regarde de ses yeux turquoise, quand je passe devant elle, pour sortir, elle me retient par le bras.

- Hé. T'es le frère de Rin ?

- Qu-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, j'ai dut me tromper… Murmure-t-elle, déroutée.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai une petite étincelle qui nait dans mon cerveau. Rin ? Me ressemble ? La danseuse, peut-être ? Je souris.

- Oui, je suis son frère, excuse-moi.

- Ah ? Tu la cherches ?

- Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est perdus de vue… Tu sais où je pourrais la retrouver ?

- Personne ne sait où elle est. Si je t'ai demandé à toi, c'est parce que je pensais que tu savais où elle serait…

- E-Eh bien non.

- Elle n'est pas venu de toute la journée…

- Mais… Elle ne vient pas que le soir ?

- Nous sommes aussi serveuse le matin… Et elle n'est pas venue…

- Et le patron, il sait quelque chose ?

- Il dit que non.

Je laisse la danseuse à qui j'ai laissé mon numéro si jamais elle trouvait quelque chose. Je sors du bâtiment. Il est tard, il fait nuit. Les ruelles sont sombres et il n'y a pas un chat. Je marche main dans mes poches quand j'entends des pleurs. Je me retourne, il n'y a personne. J'ai dut rêver.

Une semaine plus tard :

Je me lève. Ce matin, céréales. La danseuse, qui m'a dit s'appeler Miku, ne m'a toujours pas rappelée. J'allume la télévision et m'assois sur le canapé, mon bol de céréale sur la table. Je tombe sur les informations.

_- Ce matin, dans ces ruelles sombres, nos enquêteurs ont retrouvés un cadavre. D'après nos analyses, cette jeune fille serait morte la semaine dernière et se nommerait Rin. L'odeur aurait alerté un passant qui aurait aussitôt appelé la police._

Je manque de m'étouffer en voyant les images qui défilent du lieu du crime. Cela ressemble à la rue dans laquelle je me trouvais il y a une semaine. La fille qui pleurait… C'était… Je culpabilise… Une chose est sûre : Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec sa mort, à elle, sur ma conscience.


	3. Chapter 3: Mayu

**Le titre peut vous induire en erreur, mais ce n'est pas un os sur Luka. J'avais envie de tenter une fiction sur Mayu, allez savoir pourquoi... ^w^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Just Be friends:**

Mon prénom est Mayu. J'ai quinze ans. Je vis seule. Dans une tour de cristal. Il n'y a personne d'autre à part moi. Je crois que personne ne m'y trouvera. Jusqu'ici vous ne voyez pas pourquoi m'isoler ? Je vais vous expliquer : Je suis un vocaloid. Le dernier créé.

Les autres ont passés leur temps ici. Parfois ils étaient deux. Une fois qu'on les a assez exploités, on les relâche, ou on les tue. La plupart du temps, ils meurent. Ils sont si fragiles. Moi, seule dans cette tour de cristal… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

J'aimerais m'enfuir. Vous savez, comme dans ces films où la princesse s'en va, part pour ne plus revenir… Et où rien ne peut l'empêcher de partir… j'aimerai être l'une de ces princesse. Tenter ? J'ai peur.

Je pense que si je sortais, les chiens qui montent la garde me dévoreront… Ma chair serait mise en lambeau et… Je ne pourrai pas survivre. D'un autre côté, ma vie finira plus vite. L'attente me fait parfois plaisirs. J'aime vivre. Je ne veux pas en finir.

- Mayu… Mayu… Viens chanter pour papa.

Cet homme, celui qui vient de rentrer dans cette pièce, c'est mon créateur. Il a l'air gentil, non ? Erreur. Il parait juste. Il a jeté tous ses autres ''enfants''. Je serais la prochaine.

- Oui père.

- Mayu, Mayu… Pourrais-tu me…

- Chanter quelque chose ? Oui, je veux bien.

- J'aimerais que tu me chantes une chanson particulière.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu sais, celle que j'avais fait chanter à ta grande sœur…

- J'ai eu beaucoup de grandes sœurs.

- Celle que j'ai fait chanter à Luka.

Luka a été la troisième créée par mon ''père''. Elle, je la déteste. Elle a une voix sublime, et elle a réussi à partir d'ici rapidement. Elle a fait ''quelque chose'' pour que mon père la rende célèbre. Je n'ai jamais su quoi. Mais maintenant c'est une star.

- Laquelle ? Luka en a chantée tellement.

- Bien. Tu dois savoir ma préférée.

- Hum… Je pense à une…

- Laquelle Mayu, laquelle ?

- Just be friends, non ?

- Exact, c'est bien.

- Merci, père.

- Chante.

_Just be friends, All we gotta do is just be friends._

Je sais ce que cette chanson veut dire. Que soit il va me libérer. Soit il va me… Tuer…

_Just be friends, it's time to say goodbye_

Il m'arrête. D'un geste de sa main. IL me prend par les épaules et me sourit.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Mayu ?

- Oui.

- Va dire au revoir à Papa.

- Au revoir Père.

- Tu peux sortir.

Je sors. Je suis dans le jardin, tout est calme. Le portail en face de moi ne s'ouvre pas. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je sais que ce portail ne s'ouvrira pas. Je reste immobile. Inutile de courir. Les chiens se rapprochent. Ils me sautent dessus. Je n'hurle pas, je ne bouge pas. À feu doux, je meurs.


	4. Chapter 4: Meiko et Haku

**Voici un quatrième OS... Bon, il est un peu plus long et j'ai essayé de pas faire un truc trop triste pour changer...**

**C'est grave docteur?**

C'est ma troisième soirée chez Haku. Ça fait quelques mois qu'on s'est rencontrée et qu'on est meilleure amie. Bon en fait on ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est vrai… Ce qu'on fait ? Bah… Notre point commun c'est l'adoration pour la bière… Oui, on aime ça, la bière. C'est notre passion. Pour mon anniversaire, elle m'a dessiné un truc tout moche. Je crois qu'elle a essayé de dessiner notre boisson favorite… Mais bon, elle devait être un peu bourrée parce qu'une bière bleue avec de la mousse verte… Je ne suis pas trop fan…

Après donc cette courte description de notre amitié (oui, je considère ça comme une amitié…) rentrons dans le feu de l'action. Je rentre donc dans son appart, avec en cadeau de ce remerciement pour cette invitation des… Bon, je vous laisse deviner, c'est pas compliquer : c'est jaune et ça fait des bu-bulles.

- Meiko ! Hips ! Te voilà ! Hips !

J'aime bien ça aussi chez Haku : elle m'attend toujours pour boire. C'est génial… Bref, je découvre le sol jonché de cannette de bière, je soupire. Et je remarque quelque chose. Sur le sol, avec toutes les cannettes il y a des bouteilles. Des bouteilles de vin. DE VIN.

- Haku.

- Oui ? Hips !

- Tu m'as trahi !

- Quoi ?! Hips ?!

- Tu as bu du vin ? DU VIN ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ! Tu veux abîmer ton mental ?!

- Meiko-Chan… Laisse-moi… Hips ! T'expliquer… Hips !

- M'expliquer quoi ?

- Bah… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et…

- Quoi ? En plus tu me remplaces ?

- Non. Hips… Mais un fanclub à deux… c'est plus un fan… Hips… Club…

- ET ?! Dis-je énervée.

- Bah… Elle s'appelle Prima… Et elle est faaaaaan de vin…. Hips ! Et donc…

- Notre club, Haku, c'est un fanclub de quoi, tu peux me rappeler ?

- T'as bu ? Hips ! Parce que c'est toujours toi qui me le répètes… Hips… Parce que je me souviens jamais…

C'est dans ces moments que je me rends compte qu'elle est… Pire que moi… Enfin, c'est encore à vérifier. Pour me déstresser, je prends une bière et je vais dans le salon où… Non, elle ne l'a pas…

- Bonjour.

- T'es qui toi ?

Oups… je crois que je suis déjà saoul… La suite va donc être approximative… Parce que… La mémoire avec l'alcool, même au bout de deux secondes tu oublies…

- Mon nom est Prima.

J'y crois pas. Même après tout le vin qu'elle a bu, elle parle normalement…

- Ah, c'est toi ? Bah dégage, haku a fait une erreur… Tu pars… Glups… Maintenant.

- Bien, merci pour l'invitation, Haku-sama.

Je… Je tombe littéralement sur le sol (oui, après une bière et alors ?) Haku me relève et me pose sur le canapé.

- Bah ça va pas, Meiko-Chan ? T'as l'air bizarre…

- j'ai… Un peu trop bu…

- Après une bière ? Gnya-gnya-gnya… Viens boire…

Elle ouvre une canette, me force à ouvrir la bouche et me verse la canette entière. Bon, vu qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé tous ces esprits, je suis mouillée de partout et je sens la bière mais, on ne sait pas pourquoi je rigole. Elle me regarde bizarrement et se marre elle aussi. Bon, après quand je lui ai vomit dessus, elle a moins rigolé, mais elle est toujours un peu amusée… Elle va prendre une douche et…

Je reste donc seule. Alors là, j'ai pas tout compris mais un truc m'a poussé à continuer à boire. Donc j'ai bu encore et encore et en fait le cadeau que j'avais ramené à Haku (un paquet de six) bah… j'ai été la seule à en profiter… Haku revient de la salle de bain et… bah elle a plus de bière dans son frigo… ça m'étonne parce que d'habitude elle n'a que ça…

- je vais acheter de la bière…

- Non, laisse, on a qu'à aller chez moi, j'ai plein de bière.

- Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée… Tu peux conduire ? Me demande-t-elle.

- La bière donne des ailes… Je réponds.

- Ah, on va voler ?

- Je sais… Pas… c'était une métaphore… j'explique.

- Si on va voler bah il y a le toit pour prendre de l'élan…

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

- Oui, mais après la voiture c'est peut-être plus rapide…

- ça dépend… Si on vole aussi vite qu'un colibri… Je réplique.

- T'a déjà vu un mi-homme mi- colibri toi ?

- Bah… Non…

- Bon alors on prend ta voiture…

Le problème ne se posa pas, parce qu'après un bon éclat de rire, on a fini par s'endormir sur le canapé… Bon après Haku s'est réveillée en pleine nuit et m'a expliqué que c'était ma faute parce que visiblement je rigolais en dormant…. C'est une nouveauté… D'habitude je parle juste… Bref, c'est grave docteur ?

**Alors j'ai eu un gros problème de temps sur cette fanfic, donc ya peut-être des incohérence... Je ne sais pas :/**

**Bref... Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Rin X Len

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre - 3^**

**Donc cette fois-ci, c'est déjà un peu plus long... ^^**

**La couture, c'est pas trop mon truc...**

- Len-Chan, tu n'oublies pas que c'est mon anniversaire demain !

- Rin, comment je pourrais oublier ? Notre anniversaire est le même jour !

Parfois, je me demande si Rin à un cerveau. À moins qu'elle me prenne pour un mollusque écervelé… Mais… J'ai… Oh non… Le pire c'est que j'ai oublié que… Son cadeau… D'un coup, je blêmis. Merde, merde, merde…

- C'est formidable Len, demain matin, on fera une super fête juste tous les deux et on s'offrira nos cadeaux !

- E-euh… Oui… Si tu veux…

- Eh, ça va ? T'es tout blanc ? J'espère que t'es pas malade ! Oh non, ça risque de tout gâcher…

- Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah bon, ok…

Bon, une idée de cadeau… Une idée de cadeau… Il est vingt-deux heures… Toutes les boutiques sont fermées… Demain c'est dimanche… Elles ne seront pas ouvertes non plus… Merde, merde, merde… Euh… C'était quoi déjà le dernier cadeau que je lui ai offert ? Oui, c'est ça, une machine à coudre… Un truc vieux que j'ai eu dans une brocante… Oui, Rin adore les trucs vieux… Et elle adore les robes… Si je récupère les rideaux de ma chambre ? Oui ! Bonne idée.

Pendant que Rin est en bas, en train de préparer à Manger, je rentre dans sa chambre et fouille dans tous ces placards. Rien, rien, rien… J'entends un craquement derrière moi.

- Len ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans MA chambre ?

- Je cherche euh…

- Mes sous-vêtements ?

- N-Non… dis-je en rougissant.

- Mais je rigole, débile, tu cherches quoi ?

- Ta… Ta… Ta… Ta machine à coudre…

Ne croyez surtout pas que je bégaye tout le temps. Je suis juste encore un peu… Choqué par les propos de Rin… Elle ne me prend tout de même pas pour un de ces pervers, non ?

- Pourquoi donc aurais-tu besoin d'une machine à coudre ?

- Bah… En fait… je…

Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je réfléchis, elle me regarde, interrogatrice… J'espère qu'elle n'a pas deviné que j'avais oublié son anniversaire…

- J'ai vu que mon uniforme scolaire était troué et du coup, j'ai voulu… Le rapiécé…

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que demain, c'est notre journée et lundi, on a cours.

Elle soupire et fouille sous son lit. C'était donc ça, je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

- Donne ton uniforme, je vais le faire…

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tu sais pas coudre ! Réplique-t-elle, amère.

- Mais non, pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal… Je vais le faire !

- Si tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

- O-Ok.

Elle sort de sa chambre, je m'empare de sa machine à coudre et quelques morceaux de tissus sous son lit. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre et choisis un tissus vert… Pourquoi ne pas y coudre cette dentelle violette ? Oh, et ce nœud papillon jaune à pois bleus… Sur le col, ça ferait jolis non ? Je découpe des pièces rapidement, elles sont irrégulières et je dois tout recommencer.

J'assemble ensuite, mais les rapiècements sont gauches et approximatifs. Je recommence pour la troisième fois et découvre avec stupeur que chaque couleur donne un ensemble de costume de clown. Je commence à stresser. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je range tout sous le lit.

- Len ? Tu as finit ?

- Non, j'ai… j'ai pas commencé…

- Ah… Pourquoi tu as pris le nœud papillon de Gumi ?

Oups, le nœud papillon est resté sur mon bureau. En plus, il reste du tissu dessus car au lieu de découdre, j'ai eu la bonne idée de découper le tissu.

- De… De Gumi ?

- Oui, tu sais, celui qui fait des jets d'eau… Je dois lui rendre !

J'ai vraiment pas l'œil… ''Tiens Rin : bon anniversaire, comme ça tu pourras enfin devenir un vrai clown !'' Heureusement que les couleurs n'allaient pas. Rin s'avance et le ramasse.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu voulais le coudre sur ton uniforme ? Rhalala, incorrigible !

- Euh, oui, pour rire… hé,hé,hé, c'est rigolo non ?

- Oui, une blague digne d'un petit sixième…

Ok, calme. Je lui dis de reprendre son nœud papillon tout pourri qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le sien et le fait sortir de ma chambre. Je continu ensuite mon ouvrage avec cette fois ci une robe rouge, pas de mélange de couleur.

Avec application, je découpe et assemble les pièces. Cette fois-ci, c'est joli mais ça fait temps ancien. J'ai pris du velours épais… C'est peut-être pour ça… Je me décide finalement à lui fabriquer un t-shirt à bretelle. Bon, là c'est facile. Je coupe, voilà, j'assemble pour là centièmes fois les pièces. L'ouvrage finit, j'écris avec un marqueur noir : ''bon anniversaire Rin Chérie'' Et avec un autre rouge, je dessine un cœur… évidemment, je n'avais pas prévu que ça transpercerait le tissu pour faire un effet miroir au dos du t-shirt…

Je recommence, encore une fois, j'évite le marqueur, j'écris avec un feutre et met un carton en dessous pour ne pas que ça transperce. Je laisse sécher, et voilà, c'est près… Bon, je n'avais pas prévu que la machine à coudre resterais bloquée et que si je tirais… ça se déchirait… Et merde…

- Len, ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

- Ok, je te dérange, tu fais quoi ?

- ça se voit pas ? Je fais ton… Ton…

Oups… Comment j'ai fait pour lui laisser faire voir mon cadeau ?

- Len, tu es vraiment incorrigible.

- Pou-Pourquoi ?

- Demain, c'est pas notre anniversaire, débile.

- Mais… Mais…

- t'es vraiment Naïf, c'est dingue… je pensais que tu savais que je t'avais fait marché !

- Désolé…

- Franchement, si j'étais pas là…

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux (d'habitude, c'est moi qui lui fait ça…) et me serre dans ces bras.

- Joyeux Non-anniversaire, Rin.

- Joyeux Non-anniversaire Len.


	6. Chapter 6 : Luka X Dell

**Donc cet OS est très court... Mais j'avais ça en tête depuis un moment... C'est inspiré de la chanson falling snow de luka et donc je l'ai transcrit en Luka X Dell ( même si ce n'est pas mon couple préféré ...)**

**Falling Snow :**

_La fée blanche dansante, dont l'éclat est plus brillant que quelqu'un d'autre._

Je m'appelle Luka Megurine. J'ai seize ans. J'aime la neige. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vue… Je pense que personne ne l'a jamais vu. Du moins, nous ne la reverrons plus jamais. La terre, notre très chère planète, a évolué tellement qu'elle en est presque artificielle. De l'eau, il n'y en a plus. Nous, les vocaloid, nous sommes des sortes d'esclaves. Nous devons rapporter l'eau qui se trouve au plus profond de la terre.

_Le regard triste à travers ton visage._

Creuser, jour après jour, sous un soleil pesant. Certains s'étalent sur le sol, d'autres tiennent bon. Ceux qui ne creusent pas, puisent. Ils remontent l'eau. Généralement, ce sont les plus jeunes qui s'occupent de cette tâche, moins difficile.

_Tombez sur le sol et fondez._

Mais un jour, il est venu. Avec ses cheveux argentés, tels la couleur de la neige… Celle que j'imaginais. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, j'ignorais jusqu'à son nom. Mais le fait de le regarder me suffisait à me sentir bien. Je le considérais comme ma neige.

_Tombez pendant le peu de temps qu'il vous reste…_

Et un jour, j'ai réussi à lui parler. Je l'ai d'abord salué mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Alors j'ai sorti une phrase idiote : '' il fait beau aujourd'hui.'' C'est vraiment idiot d'avoir dit ça… Il fait toujours beau ici. Il ne pleut jamais, il ne neige jamais… Il n'y a pratiquement jamais de vent.

_Décorez vos derniers moments…_

Il me regarda bizarrement. Puis il me sourit.

- Je m'appelle Dell. Honne Dell.

Je réalisais que je ne m'étais pas encore présentée. Alors je lui donnais mon nom complet et il me sourit. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il sourit… Mon cœur bas très fort…

_Fleur à travers magnifiques fleurs…_

- Et toi ! Retourne Creuser !

Je m'exécutais, de peur qu'on me sévisse. Il agita la main, en signe d'au revoir… Peut-être d'adieu. Nous n'avons pas le droit de parler durant les heures de travail. J'ai enfreint le règlement.

_Les larmes coulent._

Après ça, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, alors je le regardais, je creusais et le regardais de nouveau. C'était devenu un rituel, c'était devenu notre rituel. Un jeu de regard, un sourire… Plus les jours passaient, plus je l'aimais… Je ne pouvais plus me passer de sa présence.

_Comme la neige fondante_

Un jour, il faisait très chaud. C'était dur de creuser le sol dans des conditions pareilles. ''C'est toujours pas un jour de neige… '' Là, au loin, je vois quelqu'un qui s'écroule. Je me demande qui est-ce.

_Décorez vos derniers moments._

Je manque la crise cardiaque en voyant le corps qui git à terre. Des cheveux argentés. De la neige. Une larme coule, je le serre fort dans mes bras. C'est impossible.

_Fleur à travers magnifiques fleurs…_

De la neige tombe, nous refroidit. Il est mort est je le sais. Je m'agrippe de plus en plus à lui. J'ai perdu ma dernière raison de vivre.

_Ah…_

Une lueur blanche, angélique. De la neige autour de nous. Il n'y a personne d'autre à part lui est moi. Est-ce mon tour ?


	7. Chapter 7: Gumi

**Os numéro 7... Merci à tout ceux qui postent des review! :3**

**Bonne lecture...**

Intoxication…

Je m'appelle Gumi Megpoid. Et aujourd'hui… Je suis malade…. C'est une maladie horrible qui dans toute ma vie sera un handicap… Peut-être même que je vais mourir… C'est vraiment ignoble ce qui m'arrive…Le soir de ma maladie, des amis viennent me rendre visite… La première à venir, c'est Lily, ma meilleure amie :

- Gumiii ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Liiiiiiiiiily ! C'est horriiiiiiile !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Devine.

- Hum…. Une crise cardiaque ?

- Non.

- Un avc ?

- Non, pas à mon âge.

- Mais c'est possible, voyons !

Je donne à Lily la vraie cause de mon malaise. Elle me regarde stupéfaite et me sourit en disant que ça va allez, que c'est juste une phase difficile… Je lui en foutrais des phases difficiles ! Ça va RUINER MA VIE !

- Allez, ça va allez.

- Si tu le dis…

Après le départ de Lily, je reçois IA, qui elle aussi s'inquiète. Je lui décris la cause, appuyant bien sur les faites que c'est un handicap, qu'il faudra que je sois forte et que je compte sur son soutient morale.

Seulement, elle explose de rire en disant que ça lui est déjà arrivé avec d'autre chose, et que ce n'est rien… Mais moi, je ne trouve pas que ce n'est rien. Je boude, j'en ai marre que personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Ne me prenne au sérieux. Si mon frère, paniqué, (et c'est bien le seul), n'avait pas insisté auprès des parents pour que je reste à la maison, je serais partis à l'école et j'aurais… Crevé… Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça, c'est tout simplement impossible…

Et puis… En croiser partout autour de moi… Je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir à l'extérieur… Je serais tentée de… Je ne pourrais même pas résister qui sait ? IA me donne mon travail à faire pour mon retour – qui d'après moi n'arrivera JAMAIS- et sort en riant. Mon frère rentre enfin à la maison.

- Gumiiii !

- Gumiyaaaaaaaa !

- Je… J'ai… C'est horrible, tu te rends compte que ta maladie pourrait déteindre sur moi.

- C'est horrible, je ne pourrais même pas me réconforter en te voyant en pleine santé.

- Je… Je… Ça va foutre ma vie en l'air !

- NOS VIES EN L'AIR !

Nous nous mettons à pleurer. Les parents rentrent enfin. Vont-ils être plus compatissants cette fois ? Il monte les escaliers et rentre dans la chambre…

- Ma chérie, il faudra bien que demain tu retournes à l'école. Me dis ma mère.

- C'est juste IM-POS-SI-BLE. Pas après ce qui m'est arrivé !

- Mais chérie, tu n'es même pas malade ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis handicapée!

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Gumi, sors de cette chambre !

- Mais maman, tu ne comprends pas !

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tout de même.

- MAIS SI, C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ! JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE AUX CAROTTES !


	8. Chapter 8 : MatsudappoineXMatsudappoyio

**Cet Os est un peu bizare... Hum... En fait je voulais juste écrire un Os sur Matsudappoine X Matsudappoyio... Par contre, vu que leurs noms sont compliqués et se ressemblent, j'ai eu du mal... Bref, bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews :3**

Cette fille devant moi. Si belle. Avec ses cheveux bleus clairs, courts avec une longue mèche sur le côté gauche. Cette fille avec ses yeux tristes d'un rouge profond. Cette fille dont les vêtements noirs tranchent avec sa peau blanche et lisse. Cette fille qui me regarde. Cette fille que j'aime. Cette fille-là m'est inextensible. Cette fille-là, c'est ma sœur.

- Matsudappoiyo… Murmure-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien, je m'avance et lui caresse sa joue. Elle est douce, j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas. C'est ma sœur. Je lui chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Aucune Motivation.

Elle soupire. Elle qui est si inaccessibles et pourtant si désirable… Elle recule, elle tremble. Elle a peur de moi ? Elle s'assois par terre. Ses cheveux volent à cause du vent. Elle a l'air choquée. Puis elle se ressaisit et sourit.

- Matsudappoiyo…Nee-chan…

- Tais-toi, tu m'énerve quand tu parles.

Parle encore, doux ange. Ta voix est le fruit de la tentation. Elle soupire.

- Nee-chan. Matsudappoiyo.

Elle est ma sœur. Ma sœur jumelle. La savoir à côté de moi est douloureux. C'est une torture de la voir tous les jours, juste devant moi, sans pouvoir rien faire…

- Matsudappoiyo…

- Ta gueule, tu me saoul !

On dirait un disque rayé. Mais un disque rayé dont on ne peut se lasser d'entendre le son. Elle ne dit jamais rien d'autre que mon nom. Elle ne fait rien d'autre que de m'appeler sans cesse grand-frère, comme un appel au secours.

- Nee-chan… Pleurniche-t-elle.

- Ok, ok, j'ai été méchant, mais tu n'as qu'à pas parler aussi ! Tu sais que tu m'énerve vraiment avec tes ''Nee-chan'' par là et tes ''Matsudappoiyo'' par ci ? Grandit un peu, Matsudappoine !

Elle ne répond rien. Bien sûr, que pourrait-elle répondre à part Matsudappoiyo ? Nee-Chan ? J'aimerais bien qu'elle me réponde. De sa voix douce et chaleureuse. Elle se rapproche de moi et m'enserre la taille.

- Matsu- Matsudappoine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En toute réponse, elle me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres sont froides. Elles n'ont pas de goût. Elles sont fades…

- Matsudappoiyo… Ai… Ai…

- Quoi ? Quoi encore ? Tais-toi !

Je la repousse légèrement. Une larme coule sur sa joue.

- Hé, Matsudappoine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Gomenasai… Aishitemas. **(NA : Gomenasai… Aishitemas =Désolé… Je t'aime…)**

- Hein ?

Je dois prendre quelques minutes avant de comprendre. Je soupire et elle se colle contre moi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Elle soupire, sourit. Rigole. C'est la première fois que je la vois rire. Et je comprends enfin pourquoi toute ses années elle ne m'avait pas parlé. Parce qu'elle avait peur, tout comme moi, de se faire rejeter… Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment… Mais nous allons tout rattraper. Rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu…

**Oui, euh... Ce chapitre est très court... Désolé... m(_ _)m**

**Je me rattraperais sur le prochain, qui sera certainement un Neru X Akaito :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Neru X Akaito

The Little Red Hood

**Youpi! J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre!**

Tu connais l'Histoire du petit chaperon rouge Neru? Comme toi, il mentait souvent. Ne te mens plus à toi même... Avoue tes sentiments...  
Bien sûre que je connais cette histoire! Maman me la racontait quand j'étais petite.

C'est une belle histoire n'est-ce pas?  
Haha, je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas lu la fin...  
La... Fin? La fin n'a aucune importance.  
Comment se termine le conte?  
Comment pourrais-je le savoir?  
Tu as l'air de connaître la fin...  
Neru, je suis toi, comment veux tu que je sache ce que tu ignores?  
Tu sais qui j'aime, non?  
Tu ne le sait pas?  
Non.

Tu veux que je te le dise?  
Non.  
- Neru? Neru? Ça va?  
- Sure... Et...  
Et toi?  
Il te regarde!  
Je sais qu'il me regarde! Moi aussi je le fixe! Il est si beau!  
Tu l'aimes Neru, n'est-ce pas?  
Bien sur que non, il est comme mon grand frère!  
- Moi aussi ça va! Tu avais l'air... Toute  
songeuse... À quoi tu penses?  
Dis le lui!  
Mais lui dire quoi?

Dit lui: Je t'aime Akaito.  
C'est faux.  
C'est vrai! Fait le!

- Ah, euh... Je pensais à... Hum, à un truc qui ne te regarde pas! héhé!  
- Oh dommage...  
Dis lui! B*****!  
Nan.  
Maintenant, la tout de suite!  
- Pourquoi dommage?  
- Non, je croyais que tu pensais à mon texto.  
- Ton... Texto?  
Toi qui es toujours sur ton portable, tu as laissé passer ça?  
Chut.  
- Ah, tu ne l'as pas reçu?  
- Bah... Non... C'était pour quoi?  
- Hum... Depuis pas longtemps, je pense à quelqu'un.

Ton coeur bat, tu le sens?  
O-Oui...  
Il va te dire je t'aime!  
Devance-le.  
- Avant que tu ne poursuives! Je voulais te dire quelque  
chose.  
Oui! Comme ça!

J'ai l'impression de voler...  
- Oui?

Je...  
Allez, courage!  
Je...  
- Je... T'aime...

Il ne répond rien... C'est bon signe?  
Ah ton avis?  
- Laisses tomber. Tu voulais me dire qu...  
Tu vois?  
Il...  
Il t'embrasse Neru. Tu aimes?  
O-Oui...  
Tu connais la fin de l'histoire maintenant!

Quelle histoire?

Oh... Oui... Si le petit chaperon rouge finissait sur une fin heureuse, je veux qu'il finisse comme ça... Avec un baiser.  
- Je t'aime Akaito.  
Dring.  
Dring.  
- Putin de réveille à la con! Neruuuu!  
- Hum...  
- Neru éteins ton putin de réveille à la con!  
- Nero... L'es où?  
- Qui?  
- Aka... C'était un rêve?  
- Oui et la répét du "petit chaperon rouge" débute dans six heures alors ton putin de réveille à la con n'aurait jamais dut sonner à deux heures du mat' y en a qui veulent dormir, merde!  
- Scuse mais je dois envoyer des textos.  
- Ouais ouais... T'as appris ton texte?  
- La moitié.  
- Juste la moitié?  
- Mais je veux connaître la fin.  
Juste un rêve...

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**

**Oui je sais, c'est court. Mais Mes Os sont toujours courts de toute façon *w***

**Oui... Hu-hu... Je ferais un effort dans le prochain os... Teto X Defoko... Oui... C'est du Yuri...**

******Bon, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Teto X Defoko

**Ok, j'ai galéré comme une malade sur cette Os... Et je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat :/**

OS Teto X Defoko:

- Defoko! Debout, Teto et Momo t'attendent !

- Hum… Koe, laisse-moi dormir…

Salut, mon nom est Defoko Utane et comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas très matinale… Koe est ma grande sœur. Ah ! Et Teto et Momo sont mes meilleures amies ! On est comme des sœurs !

- Pas de ça Teto ! Tes amis ne vont pas manquer l'école cause de toi !

- Hum… On est samedi…

- Oui, j'essayais juste de faire en sorte que tu te réveilles !

- Bah ça ne marche pas…

- Defoko, Teto est à poil dans la salle de bain !

- Hein ?!

Je me levais en sursaut. Oui, hum… Toute personne normale qualifiera ma réaction d'anormale vu que Teto et moi sommes toutes les deux des filles. Mais la seule différence entre une personne normale et moi, c'est que moi, je suis lesbienne. Oui, je suis anormale. Je le sais. La seule au courant de ma particularité, c'est ma sœur, Koe.

Je n'ai rien dit à mes meilleures amies de peur de me faire rejeter par la suite. Je suis anormale, et si quelqu'un le découvre, plus personne ne voudra de moi.

- Ça, ça marche à tous les coups !

- Si elle t'a entendu, t'es morte !

- Elle m'a pas entendu, t'inquiète !

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon :

Je me suis habillée rapidement pour ne pas trop faire attendre mes amies. Je les salue et pendant quelques minutes on parle. Puis Momo doit partir à sa répétition de danse. Je reste donc seule avec Teto.

Et merde. Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Si je suis attirée par les filles, je suis particulièrement attirée par Teto. (D'où la remarque de ma sœur plus tôt…)

- Hum… Defoko… Je peux avoir du pain s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûre.

Teto est une fan de pain. Si elle n'en a pas toute les deux minutes, elle devient tarée et agressive. J'ai donc intérêt à me grouiller d'aller dans la cuisine. J'ouvre le placard.

- Et merde… Teto ! Y a plus de pain !

- Pas la peine de hurler, je suis juste derrière toi…

Et avant même que je me retourne, elle se colle à moi par derrière.

- Te-Teto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Les filles ! Je vais faire les courses ! Me hurle Koe, du salon.

- Euh… Oui ! Achète du pain !

- J'y veillerai !

Pendant ces cinq minutes, Teto est restée collée à moi ce qui augmenta ma gêne. Je tente de la repousser légèrement mais elle se met à me serrer plus fort.

- Teto, tu manques de pain ?

- Moui. Veux du pain…

- Il n'y a plus de pain, tu peux attendre ?

- Non. Veux du pain. Faim. Miam. Veux du pain.

- IL n'y en a plus, tu peux te retenir combien de temps ?

- Si je suis occupée, longtemps…

- Occupée à… À quoi ?

- Je veux zouer avec Defoko-chwaaan…

- Euh … Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Au Monopoli ?

- Non… Juste jouer…

Elle se décolle enfin de moi et me regarde avec des petits yeux implorants.

- Te… Teto… Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Ze veux zouer à ça !

Et elle m'embrasse langoureusement sur les lèvres avant de descendre vers mon coup. Je gémis légèrement.

- Te… Teto…

- Tu aimes mon zeux ?

- O-Oui…

- Alors zouons toute la nuit !

La nuit ? Mais il est deux heures de l'après-midi ! Elle est complètement dans les vapes ! Et Koe qui ne revient toujours pas ! Je vais faire quoi ? Si Teto retrouve ses esprits…

- Ze peux t'embrasser ?

- O-Oui…

Elle saisit de nouveau mes lèvres pour un baiser plus profond. J'espère que demain elle ne se souviendra de rien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle découvre mon secret…

- Allons dans la chambre, Defoko-Chwaaan… Et fermons à clef…


	11. Chapter 11: Miku

**Un pitit mini OS basé sur scisorhands... Oui, bon, c'est vraiment court, mais c'est difficiles d'écrire sur une chanson comme celle-ci... Bref, je remercie encore tous ceux qui postent des reviews! Bonne lecture!**

**Scisorhands:**

_Aime-moi. Je veux seulement que tu m'aimes..._

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Miku Hatsune. j'ai seize ans. Je suis amoureuse. Depuis longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette personne. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle m'aime.

_Quelque part, Quelqu'un se moquait de mon coeur._

- La personne que j'aimais ne connaissait même pas mon existence. Avant que j'aille lui avouer mes sentiments... C'était... Confus dans ma tête... Alors évidement, je ne me suis pas très bien exprimée...

_Dans ce cas, comment pourrais protéger ton sourire?_

- Le fait qu'il ne me souries pas m'a...perturbé... J'aurais aimé qu'il ne parte pas avant que j'ai finit de lui parler. Parce que J'essayais de le rattraper mais...

_Ceux qui s'approcheront de toi, je les tuerais de mes propres mains._

- Une habitude. Je ne supportais pas vraiment le voir en compagnie d'autres personnes. Fille ou garçon. Il peut avoir un ami. Il peut avoir une compagne. Seulement si c'est moi. Tuer? Oui, je les ai tous tué.

_Mais pourquoi suis-je seule?_

- Il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Il était obligé de me voir. Parce que j'avais fait ça pour lui. Le protéger.

_Ton sourire, j'y ai cru, je me suis battue._

- Mais il m'a dit que de lui ou de moi, celui qui avait fait tout disparaitre ne pouvait être que moi. La police? La police est morte. J'ai tué tout le monde. Sauf lui. je lui ai demandé si il avait peur de moi. Il n'a pas répondu. Je lui ai demandé si il pouvait rester avec moi. Il n'a pas répondu. "Ah, je vois, je suis trop..." C'est ce que j'ai dit.

_Quelque chose de doux se propage de ma main à tout mon corps._

- Sa main sur ma joue. C'est la dernière chose de lui dont je me rappelle...

_Maintenant, je peux caresser ta joue._

- Et puis je ne voulais plus de ça... Fuir. Fuir. FUIR. Mourir.

_Juste une fois. Juste une fois. Si nous nous rencontrons à nouveau..._

- Je l'aimais. Je l'aime. Je l'aimerai.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	12. Chapter 12: Meiko

**Crimson:**

**Meiko:**

**Ce chapitre est hyper court *_***

**M'enfin, bonne lecture quand même.**

**(à PLume-de-Yume: Il y avait de la compote ce midi... xD)**

Je suis seule dans une pièce.

J'ai toujours été seule.

Tout le long de ma vie.

Aucun ami, aucun amour.

Ma vie social se résume à"Bonjour...Merci...Au revoir..."

Je suis repliée sur moi même, les bras autour des mes genoux. Ma tête posée dessus. Mes mèches brunes et désordonnés collent à mon visage. Ai-je pleuré?

Derrière la fenêtre, une mince pluie plonge le ciel dans une profonde tristesse. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à pleurer.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

Je souris en serrant plus forts mes Jambes contre moi.

À côté le feu dans la cheminé brûle, de ces magnifiques flammes pourpres...

Dorées...

Si rouge...

Si belle...

Crimson...

Le feu.

Il me réconforte.

Oui c'est mon seul ami...

Un ami inhumain.

Un ami que l'on pourrait qualifier d'imaginaire...

Ma vie se résume à sa chaleur qui me réchauffe légèrement mon coeur si froid.

En manque d'affection. Comme toujours...

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je me suis répété tout cela...ou je me suis demandé: Mais pourquoi suis-je si seule? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun ami alors que je fais de mon mieux? La vie est injuste. La vie est cruelle. La vie est comme elle est. La vie est la vie.

**Voila! Bon ok... Je crois que c'est le plus court OS de l'histoire. En fait j'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc sur Crimson de Meiko. Mais en fait, cette chanson(d'ailleurs j'ai pas trouvé de traduction française et j'ai du me baser sur mon anglais douteux...) est assez difficile à interpréter. Démêler le peu d'information de cette chanson pour en faire une fanfic était impossible. Rien qu'un OS, c'est deja dur xD bref! Merci d'avoir lu :) Prochain Os? PIko X Nero je pense... Bref! Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13: Piko X Nero

**Hey! J'ai enfin écrit cet OS! Je l'avais dans la tête un truc de dingue xD**

_Sur le bureau_

_un petit mot_

_dans une enveloppe_

_fermée avec soin._

_Une enveloppe qu'il ne savait pas_

_quand et comment la lui donner_

Piko et Nero étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Piko, l'aîné de Nero de un an, avait une peau si pâle qu'on aurait pu le croire malade. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige. Pour cette différence, personne ne l'avais jamais aimé. Il était sans arrêt rejeté. Seul. Jusqu'à ce que Nero arrive. Il s'en souvient encore. Même si il sait que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

_Flash-Back_

_"Hey! Pourquoi tu es tout seul?"_

_Piko leva les yeux. Un jeune garçon assez efféminé. Ses cheveux, blonds et légèrement emmêlés, brillaient de milles éclats à la lueur du soleil, accordé avec ses yeux noisettes. Un sourire était plaqué sur son visage et ses deux bras étaient placés derrière son dos._

_Piko fut d'abord surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole. Puis il comprit que lui aussi était différent. Contrairement à tous ces garçons qui achètent des vêtements à la denrnière mode, la personnalité de l'enfant devant lui, son originalité, apparaissait à travers ses vêtements._

_Des collants rayés, noir et jaune... Un t-shirt jaune avec un boléro noir. Des bottines et des mitaines montant jusqu'en haut du coude, noires aussi. Tout était noir et jaune._

_Il s'assit à coté de Piko, voyant qu'il ne répondait rien._

_"Je m'appelle Nero, et toi?"_

_Nero... Ce nom l'éblouissait... Rien que ce mot pouvait lui rendre le sourire._

_"Moi c'est Piko. S'entendit-il répondre._

_- Alors, enchanté, Piko!"_

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais séparés. Et Piko ressentait désormais autre chose que de l'amitié. Un autre sentiment, plus fort. Au début, il ne savait pas comment qualifier cette nouvelle impression. Cette impression de ne plus pouvoir quitter Nero, d'avoir toujours le regard posé sur lui. Et puis un jour...

Un jour, Piko était fatigué. Nero parlait de choses et d'autres et Piko le regardait. IL aimait le regarder, l'écouter...

Et puis... Nero s'arrêta de rire. Son regard croisa celui de son ami. Et le déclique se fit dans la petite tête de Piko. Il avait trouvé le mot qui résumait ses sentiments. Un mot simple: Amour. Piko rougit. Et il est parti.

En ce moment, Piko est allongé sur son lit. Il pense. Il écrit. Oui, il écrit tout ce qu'il pense de Nero. Et puis il s'endort.

Le lendemain, Nero est en retard. Piko pose le texte, qu'il a rédigé la veille, sur le bureau de son ami. Et lorsque Nero arrive, Piko éclate. IL n'en peut plus de tous ces sentiments nouveaux. Il part, il court, en pleurant. Il se réfugie sur le toit du bâtiment. Sa entre les genoux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Piko a perdu la notion du temps. Une heure qu'il est là? Deux? Quelle importance? Piko voudrait mourir.

"Je savais que tu serais là!"

Piko se retourne. Son visage est rouge tant il a pleuré. Et Piko voudrait s'excuser, mais il ne parvient pas à faire sortir ses mots de sa bouche.

Quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Nero le serre dans ses bras. Piko reste immobile. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il passe. Il se demande si il rêve.

"Moi aussi tu sais. Moi aussi je t'aime." lui murmure son ami à l'oreille.

Nero se décale lentement. Il prend les mains de Piko dans les siennes. Puis, timidement, il se penche vers lui et... il l'embrasse. La lettre qu'il avait mis soigneusement dans sa poche s'envole. Ce petit mot d'amour venant du cœur... IL tombe dans une flaque d'eau. Et seuls les derniers mots sont encore déchiffrables:

"Je t'aime, Nero."

**Et voili voilu! Une fin toute meugnonne à la limite du truc cliché... x)**

**Mais quoi? Si j'aime le yaoi? Oui. Plus que le yuri en tout cas^^**

**J'ai eu moins de mal à écrire cet OS que le TetoXDefoko... Celui-là, c'était dur (TT_TT)**

**Mais bon... Le prochain OS sera certainement sur Kaito... Ou bien sur Kaito... xD Oui... Juste Kaito...**

**Bye et Compote pour tous!**


	14. Chapter 14: Kaito Vs Kaito

**Comme promis, un OS avec Kaito et KAITO. Oui. ****ET. ****Vous avez bien lu xD J'explique, j'explique: Kaito, the Kaito et Kaito magane, celui avec des cheveux plus pâles *w***

**Bref, c'est pas un pairing mais... Vous allez voir x)**

**Donc, pas de lemon, désolé pour mes amis pervers xD**

**Et je dédie ce chapitre à Plume-De-Yume. Tu comprendera pourquoi... Je pense è_é**

**KAITO VS KAITO!**

Kaito et Kaito... On ne les avait jamais différencier. Pourtant, ils avaient des noms différents. Kaito Shion et Kaito Magane. Mais appelons les simplement Kaito S. et Kaito M. Nous pouvons maintenant commencer.

Kaito M. avait tout juste un an de plus que Kaito S qui avait seize ans.** (NA: Problème à résoudre: Quel est l'âge de Kaito M? xD) **Les deux Kaito's étaient tous deux des fans incontestés de glace. Si, si... C'est très important.

Ils aimaient aussi tous les deux la même personne. Son nom, Meiko Sakine. Aujourd'hui encore, ils se disputent pour savoir lequel elle aime le plus.

- C'est moi qu'elle préfère! Hurle Kaito M.

- Ah non, hein! Tu as tout faux! Crie Kaito S.

- Non. J'ai raison.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Si!

-Non!

-Si!

- Non, je te dis!

Et Meiko les regarde. Impuisante. (En réalité, elle en a marre de leur foutre des coup de poing...)

Les hurlements des deux abrutis se poursuivent et bientôt, Meiko n'en peux plus.

- Ok! Vous voulez qu'on vous départage? Et bien on va vous départager. Dit-elle calmement.

Les Kaito's se retournent vers elle et la regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Bien. On va faire un concours. Continue-t-elle.

- Mais... Un concours de quoi? Demande Kaito M.

Meiko les regarde. D'un regard sadique.

- Un concours de mangeur de glaces.

Les Kaito's bavent à l'unisson. **(Je sais pas si ça se dit, baver à l'unisson? On va dire que oèui xD)**

- Et le gagnant deviendra mon petit copain.

- Bien, bien. On doit faire quoi? Interroge Kaito S.

- Et bien... Celui qui aura terminé en premier 10kg de glaces remportera mon amour. Si il ne devient pas obèse, du moins.

Meiko leur sourit et les emmène devant une table où elle dispose des glaces multiples.

- 3,2,1 go! Hurle Meiko.

Les deux autres se jettent sur la pâture et mangent, mangent, mangent... Et mangent. Au bout de dix minutes, tous deux ont finit leur ration.

- Qui a gagné? Demande Kaito S.

- Moi, quelle question! Ricane Kaito M.

- Menteur! Je parlais à Meiko en plus! Idiot!

Les deux se retournent d'un même geste vers Meiko, exaspérée par leur comportement plus qu'enfantin.

- Vous êtes ex-aequo.

- Non!

- Impossible.

- Bien... Alors... Ni l'un ni... Commence Meiko.

- Alors on est tous les deux tes petits copains. Complète Kaito M.

- Quoi?! Hurle Meiko.

- Bah oui, Kaito a raison. La règle est la règle. Nous avons tous les deux gagnés!

- Mais...

- Allons nous marier! Hurle Kaito M.

- Ouais! Instaurons le mariage polygame!

Meiko les regarde, abasourdie. Dans quel pétrin s'est -elle encore fourrée?

**Je sais que c'est court. Z'avez le droit de me frapper '**

**Et voilà! Comment le mariage polygame a été instauré chez les Vocaloid!**

**( Cet Os étrange a été inspiré suite à une conversation avec Plume-de-Yume, mon amie compote*w*)**


	15. Chapter 15: Le mariage

**hé,hé,hé... Suite à la demande de Plume-de-Yume, Le mariage! Suite de KaitoVsKaito... Je suis un peu aprtie dans mon délire dans ce... Cette suite d'Os donc faite pas attention au truc... étrange...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Meiko attendait patiemment devant l'église. Elle portait sa robe de mariée. Elle avait choisis la couleur rouge, parce que c'était sa couleur préférée et que ce n'était pas, pour elle, un véritable mariage.

"Dans que pétrin je me suis encore fourrée?" Se dit-elle en soupirant.

Depuis qu'elle avait organisée ce stupide concours, les Kaito's étaient de plus en plus... Con.

Meiko redoutait ce mariage. A tous les coups, ils allaient encore tout foutre en l'air et Meiko redoutait le pire...

Les cloches sonnent.

Derrière Meiko, deux enfants qui sont supposés jetter des pétales dans l'allée. Ce sont des amis aux Kaito's: Rin et Len. Meiko se retourne vers eux pour leur donner le signal.

- Qu... S'étrangle-t-elle. (**NA: Oui, ça existe!)**

- Mademoiselle Meiko! Vous allez bien? Demanda Rin, inquiète.

Meiko, les yeux sortis de leur orbites. Première horreur de ce mariage raté d'avance: Les Kaito's avaient eu la délicieuse idée de remplacer les pétales par des glaces. Intelligent.

- Quels idiots! Hurla Meiko.

- Mademoiselle Meiko, les portes de l'église sont ouverts.

- De qu... Commença Meiko en se retournant vers l'entrée de l'église.

Tout le monde la regardait, y compris les Kaito's.

- Oh Merde. Dit-elle à voix haute.

Les deux enfants reprirent leurs esprits et la poussèrent... Vers les élus de son cœur.

- Ok, ok... C'est bon, j'ai compris.

De l'orgue et puis... Des glaces. Partout. Dégoulinant sur le invités. Dégoulinant sur la magnifique robe neuve de la mariée. Et puis les Kaito's sautant partout, dans tous les sens pour gober leur pêché mignon. Meiko soupira de nouveau.

- Oh! Faut peut-être qu'on se mari!

Un prêtre. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquer. C'est son frère, Meito. C'est quoi cette idée?

- Meito?! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh ouais... C'est un boulot à mi-temps!

Meiko manqua de s'évanouir.

"Conbiem on pari que c'est un coup des Kaito's?" Songea-t-elle.

- Bon! Bah soeurette! Je vais te marier!

- Ouais! Vas-y! Qu'on en finisse!

- Kaito Shion, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Meiko Sakine ici présente et... Kaito Magane ici présent en époux de... Secours?

- Oh ouiiii! Des glaces! Il y en a partout! Hurla-t-il en faisant des bonds.

Il se jeta dans une marre de glace fondu.

- Bien... Kaito Magane, voulez-vous... Oh la flemme de tout répété! Exactement que la même chose que l'autre mais en inversant Magane et Shion.

- Non! Kaito! Me vole pas **MES **Glaces!

- Euh... Oui ou non?

Il sauta sur Kaito S. Et le poussa loin de la marre pour lécher avidement le sol. **(NA: Imaginons que c'est de la neige! Parce que les Kaito's sont des bouffeurs de neige! è_é Ok je sors...)**

- Oui! J'ai mes glaces! Ahah! Tu fais moins le malin Kaito!

Meiko observait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, horrifiée.

- Bon... Soeurette, c'est ton tour!

- Meiko, pas soeurette. Rectifia-t-elle.

- Oui, si tu veux. Meiko, veux tu prendre pour époux Kaito Shion **et** Kaito Magane?

- Oui... Oui oui, je le veux.

- Pff! Enfin une déclaration facile à comprendre! Se réjouit Meito.

Meiko se retourna vers les deus imbéciles, barbottant dans la glace.

" Pourquoi j'ai dis oui?"

- Euh... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

- Ouais! Moi d'abord! Hurlèrent en cœur les Kaito's.

Un bisou à la glace, vous avez déjà testé?

**NA: Hé,hé... Si les Kaito's étaient fan de compotes à la place de glace... j'aurais pu mettre bisous compoteux! Quel gachi... Mais pourquoi aucun Vocaloid N'aime-t-il les compotes? TT_TT**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous voulez vous aussi instaurer le mariage polygame chez les vocaloid, envoyez moi une potit review!**


	16. Chapter 16: SeeU

**COMPOOOOOTE ! Alors un mini-Os sur I=Fantasy de SeeU paskeeeeeuh…Euuuuh…. EUhhhh…. Euh….(écho xD) Parce que j'aime bien cette chanson. Donc j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés pour cet OS. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**SEEU OS : I=FANTAISY**

Mon nom ? Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Hier j'étais Angelica, une jeune anglaise. Avant-hier j'étais Madeleine, Une française, servante à l'époque de Louis XIV. Aujourd'hui, Je suis SeeU. Une coréenne sans avenir.

Je ne suis qu'un rêve et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi. Je ne suis qu'une image déformée de moi-même. Un écho d'une pluie de soupirs.

Mon nom ? Je n'en ai pas. Aujourd'hui je suis SeeU, une fille bonne à rien. On me dit que je suis forte mais au fond de moi je suis faible.

Je ne suis rien qu'un rêve stupide n'appartenant qu'à toi. Alors si je t'appartiens, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Allant jusqu'à la folie.

Mon nom ? Je n'en ai pas. Aujourd'hui je suis SeeU, une fille qu'on dit venant des enfers. Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde, je n'ai aucune importance.

Je ne suis qu'un rêve alors vas-y, détruit moi. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie, de ces regards qui me harcèlent.

Moi qui n'ai jamais été humaine, moi qui a toujours été qu'un écho du passé. Moi, Angelica, Moi Madeleine, Moi SeeU, je n'en peux plus de tout ça.

Et je me demande quand je pourrais sortir de ce cercle sans limite dans lequel je suis prisonnière.

« Les rêves sont sans fin. »

C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de fin. Je suis immortelle.

Une vie infinie vouée à souffrir pour toujours.

Une vie ?

Non, ce n'en est pas une.

Je ne suis qu'un rêve alors vas-y rejette moi, que je sombre dans l'oubli. Je veux mourir et disparaître, je ne veux plus exister alors s'il te plait…

Détruit-moi.

**MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! ARIGATO GOSAIMAS! AS… AS… AS… (Écho) MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI AVEC LES ECHOS AUJOURD'HUI ?**

**Bref, reviewer si vous en avez envi… Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà posté des reviews d'ailleurs ! Demain, on va tous acheter des compotes ensemble, ok ? (JE PARS DANS MON DELIIIIIRE ! YOUPIIIII !)**

**Ahum Ahum. **

**Voilà alors je voulais savoir aussi pour ceux qui sont fans du manga Monochrome Animals et bien voici le blog que je fais avec une amie dédié pour Monochrome Animals (je n'ai pas fait Vocaloid car… Il y en a beaucoup trop sur ça…) Bref, voici le lien :**

**Bisous compoteux et si le lien ne s'affiche pas et que vous êtes intéressés, envoyez moi un PM )**


	17. Chapter 17: Rin X Len

**Alors ! Cet Os est dédié à Kagami-LenXRin(je sais pas si t'étais sérieuse en me proposant un os à la crevette mais j'ai relevé le défi^^) (et aussi dédié un peu à Plume-de-Yume parce que tu es aussi dans le délire p) Bonne lecture!**

La pêche à la crevette :

- Riiiin…. Je m'ennuiiiiis…. Grommelle Len.

Je suis en train de faire mes devoirs. Len est allongé par terre. Il secoue ma chaise pour me forcer à réagir. Bien qu'on soit dimanche, j'ai du travail. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'amuser.

- Invite un ami. Je Réponds.

- Nan ! Alleeez ! Viens avec moi !

- Mais où, Len ? Où ?

- A la meeeeer !

- La mer ?! Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'on est en hiver ! Il fait froid !

- Je veux pêcher les crevetteeeeeuh !

Il me regarde avec ses yeux mignons. Oh non, pas ces yeux-là ! Ils sont irrésistibles !

- A la mer, hein ? Bon, d'accord ! Mais pas plus d'une heure et je ne me mouille pas !

Des crevettes ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux pêcher des crevettes Len ?

- Bah… Parce que les crevettes c'est mignon… Comme toi !

Oh non ! Pas ces yeux-là ! Des yeux de petites crevettes sans défense, justement ! Len ressemble juste à une crevette. **(NA : Et Rin est une compote ! Comme ça, ça fait compote + Crevette = Love ! / / SBAF / /)**

- Len, en hiver, tu comptes pêcher des crevettes ?

- Bah… Oui.

On arrive à la plage. On n'a pas de filets pour pêcher. Enfin, **il** n'a pas de filet car moi je ne veux pas pêcher ces crevettes !

- BANZAÏÏÏÏ !

Len me saute dessus et me plaque dans le sable. Je vais me salir ! Roh, Len, méchant ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu aussi. J'explose de rire. Pas parce que la plaisanterie de Rin m'a fait rire mais parce qu'il s'est mis à me chatouiller.

- Len ! Arrête ! Je vais m'étouffer ! Je parviens à dire entre quelques rires.

Len arrête enfin et c'est à mon tour de lui sauter dessus. Revanche ! Puis on se relève et Len se rapproche de la mer. Bon bah vu que je suis toute sale, je veux bien juste tremper mes pieds dans l'eau…

Len me pousse alors et je me retrouve toute trempée dans l'eau froide de cet hiver si froid. Len me saute alors dessus et me regarde en riant.

- Tu es trop mignonne ma Rin !

Je rougis. IL a dit que j'étais mignonne ? Il a dit que… Il m'a appelé… Ma Rin ?

- Rin ! Tu ressembles vraiment à une crevette, mouillée et rougissante. A croquer.

**Voilà ! Un mini OS tout Kawaii ! Reviewer ! Bonne compote aux crevettes !**


	18. Chapter 18: Matryoshka

**NA : Oula. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'OS ^^ Alors en voici un, je sais pas, peut-être que je ferais une suite mais je ne pense pas :) Donc je verrai mais là, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture mes petites compotes )**

Matryoshka :

Partie 1 :

_« Certainement que j'ai toujours été comme ça, une matryoshka folle et rafistolée._

_J'ai mal à la tête._

_Que le temps passe vite ! Il est déjà 4 heures._

_Ne le dis à personne, ce que je vais te dire, c'est un secret ! Le monde tournera bientôt à l'envers !_

_C'est fou comme je me sens triste sans lui._

_Ils me l'ont pris, me l'ont enlevé ! _

_On s'amusait bien mais comme on se battait souvent…_

_On nous a séparés._

_Ah, je me sens brisée !_

_J'ai aussi jeté tous mes souvenirs…_

_Je veux tout savoir, tout !_

_Jusqu'au moindre détail !_

_J'aimerais pouvoir danser encore et encore avec toi…_

_Hum, dis, si tu pouvais danser encore et encore._

_J'ai peur. _

_J'ai envie de te revoir._

_Que dois-je faire de tels sentiments ?_

_Peux-tu me le dire ?_

_Haut et fort !_

_Rions tous ensemble._

_Rions de ce qui fut notre vie à tous les deux._

_Dépèche-toi, danse, avec toute ta stupidité._

_Moi aussi je peux danser ! _

_J'aime bien danser avec toi !_

_Frappe dans tes mains de manière puérile !_

_Et regarde ce ton volontairement fou !_

_Certainement que je suis sans importance._

_Je l'ai toujours su !_

_Après tout, je ne suis qu'une matryoshka rafistolée !_

_J'ai chaud._

_J'ai froid._

_C'est fou comme la température change vite !_

_Chaud, froid, chaud, froid !_

_La température de ce monde est en train de fondre._

_Je suis ivre morte. Envois ta chanson. _

_Je ne suis encore qu'une matryoshka folle et rafistolée._

_Hum, dis, si tu pouvais danser encore et encore._

_Dépêche-toi, danse, avec toute ta stupidité._

_Bisous, bisous »_

Je reconnais ma voix. C'est un enregistrement. Je me souviens. Oui, pourquoi j'ai pu oublier ? Ma mère était venue me voir, elle m'avait dit :

- Tu sais, Rinny, tu n'as jamais eu de frère.

Elle a fermé longuement les yeux.

Ma mère ne sait pas faire un clin d'œil.

J'ai cru qu'elle avait fait un clin d'œil.

Pour me dire que oui, j'avais un frère, mais que pour sortir d'ici il fallait que je dise que j'étais fille unique.

Ma mère est gentille alors je lui ai fait confiance. Je lui fais toujours confiance alors…

Les docteurs m'ont interrogé. Pendant combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a paru durer une éternité. Des questions sans intérêt…

- Quel âge as-tu ? Ton nom ? Fille unique ?

- J'ai treize ans. Je m'appelle Rin. Je suis fille unique.

C'est ce que j'ai répondu.

Quand j'ai dit fille unique, j'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur.

Pas pour moi, non, mais pour _lui._

C'est mon frère, donc je l'aime.

Quand on aime quelqu'un, dire qu'il n'existe pas est injuste !

Alors j'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'aime plus après.

J'ai eu très, très peur.

- Rinny, m'avait dit ma mère, c'est bien, tu progresses ! Bientôt on pourra vivre tous ensemble.

Le tous ensemble, c'était moi, elle et Len, mon frère ?

Non, je me suis trompée.

Je me trompe souvent.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai un cerveau étrange.

Je peux feindre d'être normale.

Alors autant le faire.

Parce que je veux le revoir !

- Rinny ! J'ai vu les médecins !

Ma mère m'embrassa fort. Son bisous claqua sur ma joue et elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Ils ont dit que demain tu pourrais sortir !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Enfin.

Ma mère aussi sourit.

Demain, demain.

Maintenant, demain c'est aujourd'hui !

Ma mère vient me chercher.

Tout le long du chemin, je reste silencieuse.

Ma mère, non.

Elle n'arrête pas de me parler. De me dire que je n'étais pas si folle que ça.

Je hoche la tête à tous ce qu'elle dit parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle comprenne que je ne l'écoute pas.

- Rinny ! On est arrivé à la maison !

C'est là que je suis le plus heureuse !

Je vais le revoir ! Je vais revoir Len !

Je suis heureuse. Je saute dans tous les sens.

- Len ! Len !

Ma mère me rattrape.

Elle fait une drôle de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rin ?

- J'appelle Len, où est-il ?

- Qui est Len ?

- Bah, Len ! Mon frère ! Ton fils !

Gros silence.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

Ses lèvres tremblent.

- Maman ?

- Viens il faut qu'on aille quelque part.

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Tu verras, c'est une surprise.

**NA : Au départ, ceci devait être une fanfiction. Plus longue et tout mais j'avais la grosse flemme parce que je trouve qu'écrire une fanfiction sur le thème de matryoshka c'est difficile. (Déjà que j'ai mis du temps à écrire cet os^^) Alala, bon bah, bye mes petites compotes )**


End file.
